


A Good Pet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, Beta!Throk, Collar, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Heels, Missionary Position, Pet Play, mentioned knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: A good pet knows how to please his mistress.





	A Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Throk Thursday my lovelies, thought I’d write a little crack pairing. Hope you enjoyed and has not been beta read.

It was a big fuzzy to remember how it had all started. 

Maybe it was the way she drew him in with that sweet perfume she wore around the command center. It reminded him of the colony he grew on where there was always blossoms in the fields around home.

Or perhaps it was how he always felt those eyes on him, studying him,  _admiring_ him. It would last until he looked back in time to see her avert her eyes and turn to her work. Like nothing had happened.

Now, as he kneels on to the floor many decapheobs later with his uniform neatly folded and nothing but a collar of fine rygnirathian ox leather and pretty balmeran Black crystal studs on it, he thinks it was neither of those things. 

No. Throk thinks that what had drawn him to this woman in the beginning was the sheer powerful aura she always gave off. Always walking confident and looking down from her place as Zarkon’s top advisor on the Main Fleet. 

Proud and powerful.

Even right now as she walks forwards with stiletto heels clicking and wearing a black leather corset and gloves to match. A quiet purr leaves him as he bows his head respectfully to her.

In here, in this room he was her sub. She had power to reward him for his obedience or punish him for breaking any of her rules outside this room. 

Gnov slid a leather clad hand over his head while gripping his collar in the other gently. She’s quiet a moment as she strokes over the soft, bristly fur while making sure the collar was snug but not too tight.

He shivered when she rubs one of his ears before she leans down and bumps her forehead to his.

“You were very good this week,” her voice was soft, “You weren’t snarky. You helped us cover more ground. You didn’t undermine the others.” 

Throk’s breathing hitches softly when the hand traces down his neck, then past the collar to his shoulder before lightly twirling one of the two tails of fur between her fingers. She purrs quietly before she presses a light kiss to his forehead.

“Good pet,” she lightly presses the toe of her heel against his crotch, “It’s been a while hasn’t it? Almost two weeks since I touched you…since I gave you the attention you deserve…”

Throk blushes and licks his lips as he resists the urge to buck his hips against her heel. She wasn’t stepping on him, but he doesn’t feel like testing his limits. He was tired, pent up and wanted attention from her tonight after working so hard and long.

He’s been a good pet.

He closed his eyes when she tilts his face up gently before a small smirk forms.

“Hmmmm, yes you earned a reward,” she gently pulls him close, “I think…you earned a night on my bed darling. 

A soft shiver of pleasure courses through him at the same time his cock gives a small twitch of excitement. Usually he would be fucked on the floor or even the couch when Gnov was feeling lazy, but the bed?

He must have really made her happy to Fuck him there.

“What do you say, pet?” Her lips brush over his crest.

He shivers, “Thank you mistress.”

“Good pet.”

…………….

He pants softly as he slowly pumps his own cock, ears lowered as his slit drips fluid on to the comforter. Gnov was slowly circling the bed and watching him hungrily. 

From the corner of his eyes he could see the bulge in her zipped up crotch when she’d pass close enough in his line of vision. He covers his mouth and gives a muffled moan as the pre cum helps him pump fasted.

The wet noises of giving himself a handjob and his fingers rubing over his wet slit makes him arch. He moans and pants softly as he tilts his head back.

“So beautiful my pet…” 

He rolled his eyes back as he slides a third finger inside of himself, “Mmmmmooooooh….haaaa…..aaah aaah….!” He cried out softly. 

The soft sound of Gnov’s crotch piece being opened causes a shiver up his back. He whines softly when she reaches down and gently pulls his hands away with a soft squelch from his now empty slit.

“Stars look at you…” she whispered as she slips her own hardened cock out, pulling him forwards gently, “You did so good prepping yourself….” she slides her hands up his sides and pulls him close, “Hmmm, your training has begun to pay off my pet….”

Throk tilted his head back, baring his throat to her, “Mmmm….”

A soft gasp escapes him when he feels her slowly slipping inside of him, the familiar stretch making his slit twitch and thighs shake softly, “Mmmmooooohhhnnngh~”

Gnov shuddered as she pulled him closer, her hips pressing flush to his as those long legs wrap around her hips. She looks down at her and shudders at the pleasant, snug warmth surround her cock. She reached up and gently gripped his shoulders for leverage as she slowly begins to thrust.

The way he arched and pressed up against her made her tighten her grip slightly on him. Throk moaned as she makes sure to thrust over just the right places with his fingers digging into the sheets gently so not to rip them.

He didn’t want to lose another chance to be on the bed in the future, being careful not to cause damage even as his legs give a slight twitch with each thrust into his spot.

_I’m a good pet. Good pets don’t rip up their mistress’ sheets._ He gave a soft choked moan when he feels her slam into his spot.

_Good pets get to lie on the bed. Good pets follow directions and commands. Good pets get rewards…._

He gasps when he felt the base of her cock slightly inflated against the rim of his slit. A sure sign that she was close. His tongue lolls out in a joyful, pleasure shot revelation that he was going to be knotted. He was going to be filled with his mistress’ cum with her tits bouncing within their confines right in front of him and the only thing keeping the seed from dribbling out would be that glorious, thick knot.

_Good pets….get knotted._


End file.
